


Light

by FemslashFetale



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Of course Connie is of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time they had sex Pearl would provide Connie an earth shattering orgasm, only to deny the human a chance to return the favor. Connie never even got the Gem's clothes off. It was frustrating to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

Connie had noticed it after about a month.

She and Pearl had been dating for over a year before the Gem was ready to 'have relations' as she said. So on the eve of her college graduation Pearl let Connie into her room. It took communication, determination, and plenty of patience, but finally Connie was able to climax under the hands of her love. And Pearl...

"Oh, don't worry about me," she had said, eyes averted. "You must be tired. Sleep. I'll be fine."

And so it began. Every time they had sex Pearl would provide Connie an earth shattering orgasm, only to deny the human a chance to return the favor. Connie never even got the Gem's clothes off. It was frustrating to say the least. Connie wanted to map out every inch of Pearl's body. She wanted to caress and kiss and worship the woman that she loved. She wanted to know Pearl in one of the most intimate ways possible. She wanted Pearl.

And tonight she was going to get everything that she wanted.

"Hey, Amethyst," Connie said, tugging her trench coat closer to her body. "Can you let me into your room?"

Amethyst swallowed the last bite of her donut. "Sure." The purple dot on the Temple door glowed in response to Amethyst's gem. "Whatcha need in there?"

"Oh, nothing. I just want to surprise Pearl."

"Ooooooooh, I see." She waggled her eyebrows. "Remember, safe words should be short and simple."

Connie blushed. "Fuck you."

Amethyst laughed. "I think you mean fuck Pearl!"

Connie sighed and looked down at her white stilettos. "Yeah, actually. I do." She stepped into the room, leaving a hysterical Amethyst behind.

~~~~~~~~~

Pearl opened the door to her room, throwing a bewildered glance behind her. Amethyst had been in peculiar humor, smiling and giggling at the sight of her. Pearl had determined there was nothing different about herself, so she could only dread another of Amethyst's "pranks".

Pearl walked into the water and closed her eyes, allowing her body to sink into the portal that was located in each pool. She surfaced and opened her eyes. "Connie?!"

Connie jumped and turned around. "P-Pearl! Uh..." Connie fiddled with the sash of her trench coat. "You're back."

Pearl placed a hand on her chest, as if calming the racing heart that they both knew weren't there. "Connie, what on earth are you doing here? How did you even get in?"

"I, uh, I came in through Amethyst's room."

"She let you in here?" She held her chin. "So that's why she was laughing..." She looked at the human. "Why didn't you just wait for me? Is something wrong?"

Connie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was now or never. "Yes, there is." She adopted her best sultry expression. "It's been far too long since we've...y'know."

Pearl cocked her head. "Since we've what?"

Connie paused, her persona slipping. "Uh...y'know..." She blushed. "Since we've done...it."

Pearl blinked. "...it."

Connie sighed. "Sex, Pearl." She looked down at her stiletto clad feet. "It's been awhile since we've had sex."

"O-oh!" Pearl blushed brightly. "B-but, we did...that...last week."

Connie walked up to Pearl and placed her hands on slim hips, act in place again. "I know, but...every moment without your touch is too long."

Pearl gulped. "Re-really?"

Connie nodded. "Mhmm." She leaned down, her lips brushing against Pearl's as she spoke. "I want you." She kissed Pearl deeply, leading with her tongue.

The Gem's eyes widened before slipping closed. Connie wasn't usually so...direct. She was typically as much of a stuttering, blushing mess as Pearl was. This new attitude was interesting to say the least.

Connie detached her lips and untied the sash keeping her trench coat closed. "I have a surprise for you."

Pearl took a moment to save the memory of Connie's kiss. "A...surprise?"

Connie dropped her coat revealing the lacy white bra and panty set she had been nearly too embarrassed to buy. She resisted the urge pick the coat back up and cover herself. "...surprise," she whispered, face burning.

Pearl's eyes roved over Connie's form, memorizing every dip and curve. Her mouth was curiously dry and her mind seemed to slow down to a crawl. "Oh, ah..." Pearl gulped, trying to stay her shaking hands. "A...a surprise, indeed."

Connie shuffled slightly. "Do you...like it?"

Pearl nodded.

Connie sighed softly. "Good."

The two stared at each other for a few silent moments, neither exactly sure how to proceed.

Pearl cleared her throat. "So, um..." she waved her hand and a bed rose from the water. "Shall we?"

Connie gulped. "Uh, y-yeah." She took Pearl's hand and allowed herself to be led to the blue and white four poster bed.

They stood by the side of the bed, light blushes covering both of their faces. Pearl brought a slightly trembling hand to Connie's hip, rubbing her thumb in small circles. She angled her head and left warm, open mouthed kisses on Connie's neck. Her other hand buried itself in the human's long hair, lightly massaging her scalp.

Connie moaned, letting her head fall back. This was why she was never able to take control in the bedroom. The way Pearl's mouth and tongue worked against her neck made her melt and the hand in her hair made her mind fuzzy. But not fuzzy enough to forget. She brought her own hands to the bow in Pearl's sash, trying to undo the knot.

Pearl froze. "W-what are you doing?"

Connie bit her lip. "I...want to touch you."

Pearl's breathing picked up. "M-me," she squeaked.

"Yeah." Connie gulped. "I-it's just...you always make me feel so...good. I want to do the same for you." She laid a tender hand to Pearl's cheek. "I want to worship your body." She tilted her head down, her lips brushing against Pearl's. "Will you let me?"

Pearl gulped. Could she really do this? The amount of concentration it would take to pull this off...she couldn't. She couldn't even let Connie see her. It was too risky, Connie wouldn't understand she couldn't-.

Connie clutched at Pearl's hip, voice strained. "Pearl, please."

Pearl took a deep breath. "O-okay." She had to do this. If for no other reason than the smile on Connie's face.

The human dipped down for an excited kiss. "Thank you." She tugged at Pearl's bow again.

"W-wait," she said, stepping away. "Allow me." She closed her eyes, body glowing brightly before reforming again. Pearl fidgeted, trying to keep from covering her small breasts and smooth vagina.

"Wow," Connie whispered, reverent eyes wandering her form. "Pearl you are...resplendent."

Pearl turned her head away, her blush spreading down her neck. "Thank you," she whispered back.

Connie swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. "May I...touch you?"

Pearl nodded.

Connie stepped forward, placing a cautious hand on Pearl's hip. She closed her eyes and sighed. Pearl's skin was perfectly smooth and somewhat cool. Her hand slid down Pearl's thigh, pressing firmly.

Pearl whimpered. "Can...can we lay down?"

Connie's eyes snapped open. "Huh?" She blinked. "Oh, yeah, sure." She climbed on the bed, kicking off her heels. "Are...you okay?"

Pearl's breaths were coming faster and her hands were flexing. "I'm fine," she said, teeth grit. "I just...I'm fine." She laid on her back and took a deep breath. "I want you to have this, to have me. Keep going."

"Okay." Connie looked at the pale expanse laid before her, unsure of where to start. She picked up one of Pearl's dainty feet. She rubbed and kneaded laying a peck on each toe. She smiled up at Pearl when she heard the Gem giggle. "Someone's ticklish," she sang.

Pearl placed a hand over her mouth. "Keep going."

Connie slid her hands up to Pearl's calf, lips and fingers stroking every centimeter of skin. She laved her tongue over the Gem's knee to her thigh. She placed open mouthed kisses on her girlfriend's inner thigh, straying dangerously close to her dripping center. She bypassed the apex of Pearl's thighs and moved to her heaving stomach. She placed light pecks, dipping her tongue into Pearl's shallow belly button. She licked a path to Pearl's breast, then lapped at the light blue nipple before enveloping it in her mouth.

Pearl scrabbled at the sheets, breaking her silence. "Stop!"

Connie sat up quickly. "What?! D-did I hurt you?"

Pearl's face was the darkest blue she's ever seen it. Sweat was rolling down her face and her eyes were screwed shut. "I can't...," she said through clenched teeth. "I can't..."

"You can't what?" Connie's eyes widened when Pearl's form shuddered and distorted. "Pearl?!"

"I can't concentrate!" Her body dissolved into light, reforming after a few moments. She lay panting, body completely smooth.

Connie's brow furrowed. "P-Pearl?"

Pearl's eyes opened. "I-I'm sorry! Just...just give me a moment; I can fix it!"

"Pearl what happened to your..." She gestured to Pearl's torso.

Pearl crossed her arms over her pristine chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered voice trembling.

"Pearl." Connie reached up and wiped away the tear tracking it's way down the Gem's face. "Pearl, you have to tell me what's wrong."

Pearl sat up and launched herself at Connie, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I'm so s-sorry," she yelled through her sobs.

Connie combed her fingers through Pearl's hair, shushing her softly. She laid down and pulled the Gem on top of her, stroking her back until she was cried out. She waited for Pearl's stuttered breathing to stop before speaking. "Gems don't have sex, do they?"

Pearl sniffed. "No."

"And they don't even have the necessary organs to either."

"We don't."

Connie sighed. "Why didn't you tell me, Pearl? Why force yourself through this? If you didn't want to-."

"But that's the thing," she interrupted. "I do want to, I just," tears started to gather again. "I just can't."

"Okay, okay, shhh." Connie rubbed Pearl's back a few times. "What do you mean you can't?"

Pearl clutched at the sheets. "Some Gems, they can shapeshift the required parts. That's what Amethyst does. But I...I've never been good at shapeshifting." She closed her eyes. "What you were doing...it felt so heavenly, but I couldn't concentrate." She opened her eyes again and looked up through her lashes. "I'm sorry."

Connie tilted her head. "Why are you apologizing, Petal?"

"I know you really wanted this. Really wanted me."

"Oh, sweetheart," she placed a lingering kiss on Pearl's gemstone. "I already have you. Sex is...nice. But this is what I really wanted." She ran a gentle hand over Pearl's back.

The Gem tilted her head. "To lie naked together?"

Connie snorted. "No! Well...yes, but that's not what I'm talking about." She looked down at Pearl with soft eyes. "I mean...intimacy. Sex isn't just about feeling good. At least for me it isn't. It's a way for me to be closer to you." Pearl still looked confused. Connie's eyes wandered, searching for a way to explain. "Like...fusion. You said that it's the ultimate connection between Gems. Well, for some, sex is the ultimate connection between humans. It's about...giving your all to someone and..."

"Trusting them with your light," Pearl finished quietly, understand dawning on her face.

Connie smiled. "Yeah. Trusting them with your light. I've trusted you with mine, but I thought...I thought you didn't trust me with yours."

"But I do!" Pearl sat up, straddling her girlfriend. "Connie, I trust you more than anyone! I...I may not be able to show that with sex, but I can in other ways. Every time we go on a mission together I trust you to protect me. Every time I let you leave I trust you to return." She blushed, words coming softer and slower now that she wasn't being rushed by the fear that Connie was upset. "Every time...I say that I...love you...I trust you to love me back."

Connie smiled. She sat up and kissed Pearl. "I do love you."

Pearl smiled. "Let me show you how much I love you." She reached around Connie's back to unsnap her bra.

"No, wait." Connie took off the bra and threw it to the side. "I just want to cuddle with you." A pretty blush covered her face. "Is that okay?"

Pearl smiled. "Yes." She laid down and rolled onto her side, sighing when she felt Connie pressing against her back. She placed her hand on top of the one on her hip. "Yes, it is."


End file.
